


Надо, Бильбо, надо

by JoshuaGrimm



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaGrimm/pseuds/JoshuaGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что-то о "ебенях" и "зажравшихся полуросликах".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надо, Бильбо, надо

**Author's Note:**

> Представьте мистера Бэггинса молодым, подающим надежды аспирантом, хозяином большой квартиры в жопе мира с поломанным водопроводом в ванной комнате. Представили? А теперь представьте, что будет, если Бильбо-домохозяйка вызовет сантехника Торина Дубощита, и чем это все закончится. И не только для ванной.

##  **Часть 1**  


Большие кухонные часы с кукушкой надрывно провопили четыре раза и, слава богам, замолчали до следующего часа. Бильбо их не любил, но снять почему-то не решался. Он много чего не решался изменить в квартире после того, как его любимая матушка покинула своего нерадивого сыночка. Бильбо всегда долго и тяжело вздыхал, вспоминая о матушке, царство ей небесное!  
Шел четвертый час ожидания мастера из службы «сделаем все и за разумную плату!». На самом деле «все» не требовалось, Бильбо нужен был лишь человек, разбирающийся в трубах, стоках и неожиданных потопах в ванной. Проще говоря, сантехник.  
Поначалу хозяйственный парень решил разобраться с проблемой своими силами. Результатом битвы Бильбо с водопроводной трубой стало: испорченная рубашка, сломанный разводной ключ, разбитая в порывах чувств баночка с шампунем и самый настоящий, по скромному мнению Бильбо Бэггинса, потоп. Вода стояла определенным уровнем — где-то по щиколотку. Уровень держался стойко и, похоже, падать не собирался, а вода только прибывала и прибывала. Остальная жилплощадь, немаленькая, к слову, оставалась незатопленной единственно потому, что мистер Бильбо Бэггинс опасался открывать дверь в свою некогда душисто пахнущую травами ванную комнату, и предусмотрительно обходил ее стороной. На всякий случай. Вдруг чего.  
Мистера Бэггинса, если честно, нельзя было вот так запросто назвать «мистером Бэггинсом» не покривив душой. Хоть он и звался мистером, но на него даже внешне не тянул: пухленький, смешной, кудрявый и такой добродушный на вид, что ему и восемнадцати не давали, не то, что свои положенные двадцать четыре. Вдобавок ко всему ростом он пошел явно не в деда и слегка не дотягивал до ста семидесяти сантиметров. Ну, или не совсем слегка.  
В ванной комнате что-то злобно булькнуло, прервав размеренный ход мыслей Бильбо. На часах было 4*23, на календаре – 23 июня, а сантехник так и не явился. Вероятно, еще полчаса и Бильбо решился бы на повторную самостоятельную битву с водопроводом, но оттуда даже из-за закрытой двери так страшно булькало и хлюпало, что мистер Бэггинс решил все-таки подождать мастера. Прождал четыре часа - можно и пятый провести в созерцании бесконечного круговорота часовых стрелок.

До поры до времени его спасало лишь то, что жил мистер Бэггинс на первом этаже и его довольно таки просторная квартирка, доставшаяся в единоличное пользование от матушки, была одной из четырех квартир в уютном двухэтажном домике слегка за городской чертой. Собственно, этот небольшой домик со странной в наши дни выкрашенной в зеленый цвет круглой входной дверью, находился загородом — всего два квартала пешком до ближайшей остановки, оттуда до главного городского вокзала, а от него уж можно и до города добраться. На весь путь у Бильбо уходило порой до трех часов, а то и более, если поезда приходили не по расписанию или автобусы опаздывали или ломались. Зато какой чистый воздух, какие виды!  
Соседи Бильбо Бэггинсу достались благовоспитанные и добропорядочные. А потому, когда слегка ошалевший Бильбо забарабанил в дверь своей ближайшей соседки, та выслушала его проблему, напоила чаем с чабрецом, накормила грушевым пирогом и только потом стала подробно расспрашивать.  
– Значит, он такой грустный оттого, что у него водопровод полетел, надо же. Вон, даже пирог не доел!  
Бильбо в извинение лишь пожал плечами.  
– Тебе сантехник нужен, причем отменный!, - скомандовала женщина и принялась рыться в карманах широкой юбки.  
– А я как раз знаю одного. Он лучший, в своем деле, уж поверь мне.  
Тогда, спокойно прихлебывая ароматный чай из кружки, Бильбо не обратил внимания на хитрющую ухмылку своей соседки.

Трубку сняли быстро и милым девчачьим голоском спросили, какая помощь ему необходима. Бильбо даже сначала замялся — он еще не успел полностью смоделировать в своей голове предстоящий разговор, поэтому пробормотал что- то о «срочной проблеме». Девушка начала было перечислять список всех срочных услуг их фирмы, но Бильбо вовремя вспомнил, что на обороте того мятого клочка бумаги, что дала ему добросердечная соседка, было написано имя.  
– Торин, мне нужен Торин Д. У вас работает Торин Д.?  
Нарисованное на бумаге сердечко рядом с именем мастера Бильбо проигнорировал, как и смешок от девушки с того конца провода.  
– О, дааа, - многозначительно сказала девушка, явно борясь с приступом подступающей смешливости, - значит, вам нужен Торин Дубощит чтобы справиться с вашей срочной проблемой?  
– Да-да. Все верно.  
Отчего-то Бильбо Бэггинс был крайне рад, что его так скоро поняли и приняли на рассмотрение его просьбу. Но на том конце провода молчали, и слышно было только как кликает мышка — очевидно девушка искала свободное место в графике мастера Дубощита. И, наконец, нашла.  
– А ваша срочная проблема сможет подождать до полудня? Видите ли, у Торина очень загруженный график, да и обычно он не берется за такие дела.  
– Конечно я подожду до полудня!  
\- Тогда продиктуйте свой адрес, имя и контактный телефон, пожалуйста.  
Бильбо послушно продиктовал все, что от него требовалось, а девушка тем временем продолжала:  
– Бильбо, вы впервые пользуетесь нашими услугами? Вы так уверенно просили именно мистера Дубощита. Но я должна предупредить, что порой он бывает кхеммм ...крайне несдержан.  
– Н-не думаю, что это проблема, - неуверенно протянул парень, отчего-то отчаянно смущаясь.  
– В таком случае, наслаждайтесь! И спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашей компании. Всего вам хорошего и старайтесь не кричать громко - все равно не поможет, - счастливо продекламировала девушка и отключилась.  
– И вам..., - произнес Бильбо длинным гудкам в трубке.  
С телефонными звонками у Бильбо всегда было напряженно, так что он довольно потянулся и с вызовом глянул в сторону булькающей ванной — скоро, совсем скоро с тобой разберется настоящий профессионал, мастер в своем деле! И никаких хлопот, никаких больше потопов в его жизни.  
Так думал парнишка, довольно попивая чаек из любимой большой оранжевой кружки, еще не зная, что ни в двенадцать, ни в час, ни даже в два обещанный мастер из мастеров, мистер Торин Дубощит не явится.

## 

##  **Часть 2**  


– Да он что, сквозь землю провалился что - ли?  
За время ожидания Бильбо успел второй раз пообедать, перемыть посуду, убрать со стола, упаковать, распаковать, а потом снова упаковать подарок на день рождения своего племянника, приготовить пирог с лимонными корочками и миндалем, выпить чаю с пирогом, убраться в спальне, перемыть матушкин любимый сервиз, стоящий на комоде в гостиной, посетовать на то, что ровным счетом никуда не успевает, неспешно покурить на балкончике, заметить жирное пятно у себя на жилетке, застирать его и подобрать чистую жилетку и рубашку ей в тон, когда в дверь, наконец, позвонили.  
Не успев до конца одеться, Бильбо выскочил как был — в бриджах, рубашке, застегнутой всего на несколько пуговиц и со спущенными подтяжками. Даже не удосужившись заглянуть в глазок, Бильбо тут же широко распахнул дверь, да так и застыл на пороге.  
Нахваливаемым мастером оказался невысокий коренастый мужик, с волнистыми волосами, доходившими, верно, до лопаток и с трехнедельной щетиной, как у полярника. Бильбо даже поздороваться забыл, во все глаза разглядывая гостя.  
А тот, явно не обременяя себя правилами приличия, оттеснил Бильбо в сторону и без приглашения вошел в дом. Бегло оглядев пространство прихожей, он кивнул хозяину в знак приветствия и начал расшнуровывать свои высоченные сапоги, вполголоса говоря что-то о «ебенях» и «зажравшихся полуросликах». И голос у мужчины был низкий, с эдакой томной хрипотцой, что у малохольного Бильбо от этого звука мурашки табунами по коже носиться начали. Собственно, ему все равно было, что именно там говорил этот мужик — хоть пошлые анекдоты, хоть стишки-пирожки — главное, чтоб не останавливался.  
Видно, именно такими и должны быть сантехники, но что-то подсказывало Бильбо, что все не так просто.  
Почти аккуратно пристроив свои сапоги, мужчина выпрямился и, бегло оглядев Бильбо, бросил:  
– Хозяйка где?  
– Какая хозяйка? Нет никакой хозяйки. Вы, верно, ошиблись квартирой! Здесь только я.  
– Только ты... неужто все отменяется, а меня не предупредили? Нехорошо. Я сюда четыре часа добирался. И заблудился, дважды. Я бы вообще этот дом не нашел, если бы он не был единственным в этой жопе мира. Так где хозяйка, мелкий?  
Бильбо все это время мало вникал в смысл сказанных бородатым мужиком слов, его зачаровывал сам голос — глубокий и бархатистый, он звучал и лился как ручей, но был надежным как гора. В своей голове Бильбо наделил его еще тысячью и одним эпитетом, правда никогда бы в этом не сознался. Другими словами, суть речи странного мужика прошла совершенно мимо Бильбо.  
Он бы так и стоял с отпечатком трогательной восторженности на лице и открытым ртом, но пауза в разговоре стало уж какой-то совсем неприлично длинной. Пришлось мистеру Бэггинсу откашляться, а в это время соображать, что бы такого ответить и как приплести туда потоп в ванной. Не придумав ничего лучше, он ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Я хозяйка.  
Отчаянный красный цвет ушей мистера Бэггинса мог вполне соперничать в цветом спелого помидора. Бильбо снова откашлялся и постарался медленно и более уверенным тоном продолжить:  
– Хозяин. Да, я хозяин. А вы...  
– Торин Дубощит, к вашим услугам.  
– Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим. Пойдемте сразу в ванную, чего откладывать.

– Это вооооон там, прямо по коридору, - добавил он, проследив за взглядом мастера на все руки Торина Д., - только подождите, я вам сейчас тапочки дам, домашние.  
Бильбо засуетился в поисках тапок подходящего размера, но, как и ожидалось, ничего подходящего не нашел, а потому предложил гостю свои, вторые по степени любимости — зеленые с большими нашитыми сверху коричневыми желудями. Мужчина с сомнением посмотрел на тапки, затем на Бильбо, а потом снова на тапки, обреченно вздохнул, надел теплое недоразумение на ноги и направился в указанном направлении.  
Под взглядом пронзительны голубых глаз Бильбо терялся и не знал что сказать, но теперь, плетясь позади мужчины, осыпал того вопросами, степень идиотизма в которых варьировалась и менялась по одной лишь Бильбо ведомой причине.  
– Вы уверены, что справитесь? Потому что там настоящая катастрофа! И я не преувеличиваю. Никогда еще такого не видел. Тут одними моими руками не справиться, а я уже пытался. Да, мне сказали, что вы лучший в своем деле, но точно уверены, что справитесь?  
Вместо ответа мужчина лишь самодовольно хмыкнул, даже не глянув в сторону хозяина квартиры. Он уже схватился за дверную ручку, как вдруг Бильбо резко, ни с того ни с сего положил свою руку на руку Торина, останавливая того от рокового шага – открытия двери в Нарнию. Способность связно и внятно говорить снова его покинула, как только Торин внимательно, с потайной аристократической тоской взглянул на полурослика.  
– Вам это, помощь не нужна?  
Место тоски истинного аристократа заняло истинное удивление. Лучший сантехник города Торин Д. даже улыбнулся — а он-то думал, что день будет скучным.  
– Хочешь вдвоем? Почему бы и нет.  
– Да. Нет. То есть я, наверно, все испорчу и только мешаться буду.  
Бородатый мужик ничего не ответил и снова потянул дверь на себя. Бильбо же, действуя скорее по привычке, нежели осознано, привалился к двери боком, ровно так, чтобы и Торина видеть, и не дать ему злосчастную дверь открыть и потоп наружу выпустить.  
– А где, кстати, ваши инструменты? Ну, ключи там, зажимы всякие, смазка.  
Как же жестоко Бильбо ошибался, полагая, что дальше краснеть уже просто некуда. Оказалось, что способности организма человека, только что ляпнувшего фееричную глупость, просто феноминальны.  
– Вы не подумайте, - затараторил мистер Бэггинс, - я это потому, что хотел бы побыстрее закончить, а ведь я и так прождал вас больше четырех часов. Хотелось бы еще попасть на день рождения своего племянника. Хотя бы к торту, раз уж все остальное я пропустил. Вы тут пока разбирайтесь, а я чайку заварю. Могу добавить капельку рома, если вы желаете. И угостить вас пирогом. Знаете, я отлично готовлю лимонным пирог с миндальной крошкой.  
Бильбо бы еще долго говорил и говорил, но один суровый взгляд мастера заставил его замолчать.  
– Так дела не делаются, мелкий. Сначала со мной в душ, потом уж на кухню, если там тебе удобнее. А если хочешь зажимов-смазки, то так и нужно было по телефону говорить, а не сейчас, когда я уже приехал.  
– Так я говорил, говорил! Так и сказал «мне нужен мастер. Для решения особой проблемы. Касательно труб».  
В ванной комнате в это время что-то протяжно булькнуло, как бы напоминая о себе.  
Торин тихо выругался сквозь зубы; вперемешку с отборным матом шли слова о пизде-секретарше, гребаной неблагодарной работе, очаровательных полуросликах и тяжелой жизни принца в изгнании — Бильбо аж заслушался. Мужик же стряхнул руку Бильбо, глянул на него внимательно, да схватил оглушенного шоком парня и взвалил себе на плечо, словно мешок с плюшками. Чутье прожженного жизнью человека вывело Торина к хозяйской спальне.  
Бильбо вроде бы и пытался как-то сопротивляться, но подозревал, что с самого начала умудрился ляпнуть что-то не то, отчего мужик понял его превратно, а потому сейчас Бильбо оказался вжат лицом в узорчатое покрывало на кровати в бывшей матушкиной спальне. Эту версию происходящего он и хотел донести до Торина, но все, что тот смог услышать — лишь невнятное бормотание.  
– Что ты там бормочешь? Погоди, сейчас.  
Бильбо почувствовал, что держат его уже не так крепко, любопытство взыграло, и потому он приоткрыл один глаз, чуть повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее за спиной.  
Первое, что предстало взору парня — крепкие литые мышцы торса. Бильбо чуть поерзал и смог увидеть Торина во всей красе: волосы, больше не сдерживаемые резинкой, падали на крепкие плечи, сильные, натренированные руки расстегивали ремень на штанах. Мистер Бэггинс ощутил острую потребность в воздухе и минутке спокойствия, чтобы обдумать все как следует.  
Ясное дело, что минуту ему никто не дал: как только Торин небрежно сбросил на пол штаны, он перевернул Бильбо на спину и, улыбнувшись почти ласково, принялся освобождать того от одежды. Бильбо честно пытался защитить свою мужскую честь и достоинство. Он даже пару раз ощутимо толкнул Торина в грудь и в плечо, но вскоре обнаружил себя расстегивающим пуговицы на своей рубашке и нервно скидывающим ее куда-то в сторону. Торин же времени даром не терял и пытался стащить с полурослика штаны.  
Тут Бильбо в самом деле запаниковал. Он, конечно, святым не был, но где ж это видано — прыгать в койку с малознакомым, явно криминальным субъектом? Да еще и помогать ему раздевать себя. Мало того, что субъект был сильным, крепко пахнущим и волосатым. В конце концов, он был мужчиной, а это Бильбо не очень-то устраивало. Об этом он и попытался сказать мастеру на все руки Торину, но был остановлен поцелуем. Борода Торина кололась нещадно, а губы у него были тонкие, сухие и целовать его особого удовольствия не доставляло. Но у Бильбо в голове в этот миг будто что-то щелкнуло: так уже было, когда-то давным-давно. И все будто встало на свои места, и мир стал ярким и понятным.  
Бильбо аккуратно устроил свои ладошки на плечах Торина и ему показалось, что вот-вот тот что-то важное скажет, но мужик лишь хмыкнул и одним рывком стянул с Бильбо его бриджи прямо вместе с бельем. Где-то на уровне щиколоток они застряли — любимые тапочки Бильбо Бэггинса не давали просто так взять и раздеть своего хозяина. Торина это, похоже, не смутило: он попытался еще, и на этот раз последнее сопротивление было сломлено. 

##  **Часть 3**  


Бильбо попытался было отползти к краю кровати, свалиться на пол, а дальше молниеносным забегом добраться до своей комнаты и забаррикадироваться там. В светлой голове молодого аспиранта промелькнула мысль о том, что убегать от сексуального озабоченного сантехника и прятаться от него в своей же собственной квартире слегка отдает безумием, но Торин надвигался с тюбиком смазки, и развить эту мысль до конца Бильбо не успел.  
Он почти добрался до края показавшейся сейчас огромной матушкиной кровати, когда почувствовал на своих плечах сильные мужские руки и понял, что это конец. Торин заломил ему руки за спину и кинул на центр кровати. Бильбо все еще не оставлял попыток отползти в сторону, за что был вознагражден тем, что снова вжимался щекой в матрас.  
Одной рукой уже порядком распалившийся Торин надежно держал Бильбо, а другой беззастенчиво ощупывал все, что нравилось. А нравилось ему, очевидно, многое.  
Бильбо, не постеснявшийся как-то раз (и не один десяток раз, к слову) посмотреть не простую порнушку, а порнушку гомоэротическую, ожидал того самого: вот сейчас холодные и скользкие от смазки пальцы пройдутся по его пояснице, спустятся на ягодицы и станут беззастенчиво елозить туда и обратно. С замиранием сердца Бильбо ждал, когда же услышит мерзкое хлюпание смазки на пальцах и неприятную возню с растягиванием ануса (а парень знал, что это необходимо, иначе будешь орать, как тот парень из четвертого видео из секретной папки «смотреть в крайнем случае» с ПК мистера Бильбо Бэггинса).  
\- Ну ты и отъелся, полурослик, - присвистнул Торин и больно ущипнул Бильбо за бок.  
Мистер Бэггинс такого отношения к себе не ожидал от слова совсем.  
\- Ауч!  
Только и смог вымолвить молодой, подающий надежды аспирант. Торин в ответ ущипнул его еще раз, только уже за другой бок, но все так же сильно.  
\- АУЧ!  
Но щипанием Торин не ограничился: от стал щекотать и пощипывать Бильбо за его упитанные бочка. Бильбо же совершенно растерялся – то на него набрасывается брутальный самец с очевидно явным желанием склонить к сожительству, то вот, щекочет. И ведь как знал, подлец, что Бильбо щекотки до одури боится.  
\- Ооо, нееееет! Только не тут, не так! Прекраааатииии!  
Они валялись по всей кровати, сцепившись руками-ногами в один клубок. Бильбо визжал и смеялся одновременно. Торин сопел и, кажется, тоже неплохо проводил время.  
В какой-то момент они остановились. Бильбо оказался лежащим на Торине, нос к носу с ним. Момент был подходящий, да и Бильбо сам себе отчета не отдавал в том, что делал – просто склонился и ткнулся своими губами в губы Торина.  
Вот этот поцелуй Бильбо даже понравился. Было в нем что-то теплое, приятное, родное. Бильбо аж разомлел весь и не заметил страшного: сначала ладони на бедрах, а потом и осторожное поглаживание.  
\- Но я думал, что мы… что ты не… может все же не стоит, а?  
Торин лишь ухмыльнулся и лаконично ответил:  
\- Надо, Бильбо, надо.  
Собственно, больше разговорами он себя не утруждал. Бильбо еще что-то пищал про «ну может не надооооо» и «ну ты хоть осторожнееее», но уже и сам понимал, что не сбежит и не отвертится.  
Правда, он готов был терпеть пальцы в своём анусе, но когда их сменил немаленький такой гордо стоящий возбужденный член, Бильбо аж чуть не позеленел. Сначала он хотел в обморок грохнуться, но, поскольку он и так уже лежал, прижавшись щекой к матрасу, да и рассудив, что его бесчувственное тело озабоченному мастеру-на-все-руки только по душе придется, решил стойко терпеть.  
Стояло у Торина крепко, и драл он Бильбо нещадно.  
Но слушать полузадушенные вопли Бильбо ему скоро надоело, и Торин чуть сбавил темп, а потом и вовсе вышел с влажным пошлым хлюпом. Так ошалело и затравленно смотрел на него Бильбо, что Торин не выдержал и даже почти ласково куснул мистера Бэггинса за плечо. Собственно, ошалелости во взгляде Бильбо не поубавилось, зато Торин явно остался доволен.  
Он так яростно вколачивал Бильбо в изголовье кровати, что раскачивалась развешенная на стене серия фотографий; заставив парня лечь на бок, он держал Бильбо за вытянутую ногу и трахал его так; естественно, и на четвереньки он его тоже поставил и драл в этой позе, пока уже вконец измученный Бильбо не начал заваливаться на подгибающихся ручонках. Тогда Торин сел на кровати, развернул Бильбо к себе. Парень вообще ничего не соображал, кричать уже не мог и был весь такой вспотевший и раскрасневшийся, и так эти пухлые розовые щечки Торина тронули, что он наклонился к Бильбо, обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал нетребовательно, даже нежно. Бильбо на поцелуй ответил, из чего Торин решил, что тот жив, а раз жив, то можно и заканчивать.  
Притянув не сопротивляющегося больше Бильбо, Торин усадил его на себя, поцеловал легко в нос и слегка пошлепывал и пощипывал парня по заднице, чтобы тот не останавливался. Бильбо и сам уже во вкус вошел: примостил ладошки на плечах Торина, закусил губу и томно прикрыл свои большие наивные глаза, отдаваясь во власть сильных умелых рук Торина и его большого крепкого члена.  
\- О, Боже…, - простонал он.  
\- Можно просто Торин, маленький мой.

##  **Эпилог**  


Вода стала уже ощутимо остывать, но ни вылезать из ванной, ни даже потянуться, чтобы открыть кран с горячей водой желания у них не было.  
Торин сидел, облокотившись о бортик и раскинув по краям свои руки – вполне по-королевски оккупировав всю ванну. Бильбо, сидя спиной, устроился между его ног. Он почти с головой ушел под воду – видна была только макушка и два чуть заостренных уха, за которые его всегда дразнили в школе.  
Торин зарылся носом в его волосы, вдыхая такой домашний и почти уже родной запах полурослика, но вынужден был спешно отодвинуться, когда парень, наконец, вынырнул и принялся отплевываться и отфыркиваться от залившейся в нос и уши воды. Торин находил Бильбо все более милым в этой своей инфантильности и уязвимости. Он коснулся губами его плеча, и хотел было рассказать, что неслучайно попал к нему, к Бильбо, рассказать о своих сумасшедших снах про драконов, магию и удивительное королевство прямо внутри огромной горы, но полурослик заговорил первым:  
\- Ты знаешь, я будто что-то вспомнил.  
Бильбо долго молчал – чем больше он думал о том, что хотел сейчас рассказать Торину, тем больше мысли путались в голове. Он недовольно чихнул, потер нос пыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Когда ты меня поцеловал, я что-то вспомнил. Что-то такое важное, отчего все разом встало на свои места, что-то такое, такое…  
Бильбо все силился подобрать правильные слова, но все они разом вылетели из его головы, когда Торин вкрадчиво поинтересовался, наклонившись вплотную и слегка касаясь его уха своими губами:  
\- Что же ты вспомнил?  
У Бильбо от обычного-то голоса Торина живот скручивало от предвкушения чего-то неземного и прекрасного, а от таких вкрадчивых ноток и от того, что Торин находился так близко, Бильбо совсем забыл про то, что давным-давно, когда мир был еще зеленым и юным, у них все это уже было: и любовь, и страсть, и смерть – все было.  
\- Что, вообще-то, я сантехника вызывал.  
Бильбо рассмеялся и расслабился, а Торин рассмеялся вместе с ним и крепче прижал полурослика к себе.  
\- Так что очень удачно получилось. Ну, водопровод же ты, в конце концов, починил. Только знаешь…  
Торин, даже не видя лица Бильбо, мог с уверенностью заявить, что тот покраснел до кончиков своих остроухих ушей.  
\- Не хотелось бы расстраивать, вдруг у тебя планы какие были на вечер, но на последнюю электричку ты опоздал. А больше никак отсюда не выехать, и машины у меня нет.  
Торин ничего не ответил. Он обнимал Бильбо и впервые за очень долго время ощущал себя на своем месте.  
На кухне снова надрывно завопили часы, десять раз прокричала кукушка. Бильбо, словно наконец решившись, безапелляционно произнес:  
\- На вечернюю электричку ты опоздал…надо бы снять эти часы к такой-то матери! и на утреннюю, похоже, опоздаешь. И на дневную тоже.  
Торин ничего ему не ответил, только крепче сжал парня в объятиях, утыкаясь носом в макушку.


End file.
